


Love is a Scam But You're The Idiot That Keeps Falling for It

by PocketsizedDinosaur



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Background Relationships, Epel is done with his seniors' bullshit, Feelings Realization, Getting Together, I didn't know if I wanted it to be VilRook or RookNeige, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Neige is a good boy, Oblivious Vil, Pining, Post episode 5, Rook is a Good Boy, Spoilers, Vil is a dumbass, but a good looking one, but then i realised, they all have two hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketsizedDinosaur/pseuds/PocketsizedDinosaur
Summary: When Vil realises that Neige and Rook have a crush on each other he does the surprising good thing of getting them together.He doesn't understand why that hurts so much.Unknown to him, Rook and Neige also have another agenda that involves him too. If he would pay attention to it.
Relationships: Neige LeBlanche/Vil Schoenheit, Rook Hunt/Neige LeBlanche, Rook Hunt/Neige LeBlanche/Vil Schoenheit, Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Love is a Scam But You're The Idiot That Keeps Falling for It

**Author's Note:**

> I love these boys. I mean, I usually don't trust someone who smiles so much, but Neige has grown on me. He's adorable. Ep 5 has given me a lot of emotions, I love the Pomefiore boys.
> 
> Rook deserves love. Vil deserves love. Neige can give both of them love. 
> 
> Also this is response to the fandom's Rook salt that happened over the ending of the Pomefiore chapter, so now Rook is gonna get two boyfriends.

Vil was getting annoyed. Throughout the whole photoshoot, Neige was acting like a love-stricken maiden. It didn’t matter to the photographers who ate up his dreamy look, but it was weirding the older boy out. This had been going on for a few weeks and it was getting on his nerves.

Later, he paused when he saw the letter sitting at the makeup table Neige was using. The handwriting was familiar, and it only took a moment to realise that he knew that penmanship. It was Rook’s. He didn’t need to really read it to get the gist of its content, but it did make one thing very clear to him. Neige had a crush on Rook. The black-haired boy was acting like a fool in love _because_ he was a fool in love. And it was obvious that Rook also felt the same way. 

How long had Rook been sending these? It was only recently that Neige had met his vice dorm leader, and it was possible that now that there was no secrecy Rook felt emboldened. Hm. 

The blonde-haired boy griped the number in his hand, debating if he really wanted to do this. He didn’t owe anything to Neige. He still was on the fence about him, it didn’t matter if he promised himself and Rook to try harder and push away his hatred, it didn’t mean that he was friends with Neige. But, he did owe it to Rook to be a good friend. Rook deserved a chance at love, and he wasn’t that big of an asshole to let his best friend suffer from a bad case of pining.

“Neige,” 

The boy turned a bright smile on his face as usual. “Hi, Vii!” 

Vil pressed the slip of paper into his hand. “Take this. And talk to him, it will do you some good,” _And stop giving me a headache._

Neige’s face lit up even more as he realised whose number it was. He endured a bone-crushing hug for his efforts. God, he hoped that this went well.

* * *

While Epel had gotten better at following his rules and lessons, he was still a rowdy farmer’s boy. Which had lead to him being carried by the scruff of his shirt by an amused Leona to an exasperated Vil, the former of which was followed by an apologetic looking Jack who explained that they had crashed into a tree during practice because they had been racing each other, which ended up with Epel in a tree. The Pomefiore leader sighed as he collected the grumbling boy, who knew full well that while he was allowed to play magic shift, he wasn’t allowed to be reckless about it. So now he sat in a bad mood at Vil’s vanity. 

The dorm leader brushed through the lavender locks, trying to untangle the twigs and leaves that had gotten caught in his hair. That wasn’t the punishment. The punishment was to recite all the ingredients and their measurements for a potion that could freeze a person inside out and he had to recite it perfectly or Vil would force him to restart. He was also not allowed to speak with his accent. It was his fifth attempt already, but at least this time he was halfway through the list without a mistake. 

“Ten ounces of purple-” 

Rook barged into the room a large smile on his face. The sudden appearance made Vil accidentally tug too hard.

“ _Damn it that hurt!_ ” Epel complained, his accent slipping out.

“Restart,” the boy sighed and began from the top, glaring at Rook’s reflection in the mirror. 

“Oh Roi du Poison! You’re the best person in the world!” he cried, flopping on the bed dramatically, cradling his phone to his chest. 

“Hm,” 

“He texted me. And he told me that it was _you_ helped him! I apologize for you having to do that, my nerves had gotten the better of me,"

Rook Hunt? Nervous? Vil scoffed. “If it saves me from having to deal with two love-stricken idiots then I am more than willing to do it,” 

“Who's he talkin’ about?” Epel had finished the list so Vil didn’t stop him from his mistake.

“Neige LeBlanche,” 

“The guy from the VDC that he's got a crush on?” 

The model choked on a laugh at the blunt response while Rook yelled in protest from the bed. “Hear that Rook? You’re not as sly as you think you are,’ 

Vil wondered if he could get Neige to teach Epel how to be confident with his cuteness. Neige was similar to Epel in looks. But Epel was no Neige. Neige was genuine and soft and could do no wrong. Epel was a gremlin. His looks were misleading for a boy that would bite and spit and make hell when he was mad. Neige might be what he needed to continue polishing the poison apple. He pushed the thought away, almost repulsed with himself that he had even thought to ask his rival for help.

The dramatic response from the bed made Vil even more amused. 

They would work, Vil reasoned to himself later that night as he got ready for bed. Two of the most honest people he knew together. He didn’t understand why he felt a pang of sadness at the thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Vil's a big dumb. Overblot is a pain and he's trying his best. 
> 
> A headcanon of mine is that after the events of the VDC, even if he starts to listen to Vil, Epel still does things that will piss off the dorm leader. Also I stand by Epel being a gremlin and he will be helping his senpais get their shit together if only for his own sanity.


End file.
